Loneliness Befalls the Flawless
by a song for jeffrey
Summary: So it comes out now that I am slowly wasting away. i have driven everyone away with my heartless words and careless actions. Everyone has met with disaster.but not everything is as it seems, now is it.Seto and Jou, not necessarily together
1. Chapter one

**Loneliness befalls the Flawless **

**Seto PoV**

I must now come to realistic terms with my mind. So it comes out now, though however reluctantly, that I am slowly wasting away. I, Seto Kaiba, who has the power to do whatever I please, am being befalled by the deprivation of that body I could not keep my eyes off of. The pure soul which I have driven unknowingly away from myself. The one I would have given everything to. I guess I'll never get to call you mine.

The floor is fine. It has been my resting place for the last few hours. And there is no one left here to find me. I have driven everyone away with my careless words; my heart less actions. If I could have her, where would I be tonight? There is no longer a reason for me to live with these useless reminders. A year ago could I have predicted this? That I would drive away the only people I would let by my side? Could I have predicted that I would have even allowed someone to become so cedar to me? To get so close. Too close.

Life is an illusion. No one prays for life as much as a dying being. Begging to feel as alive as they did in that one moment of their life. But ironically, the times when a person feels the most alive is when they are the closest to death. Closest to death.

The smell of sunflowers I will never forget. She carried them with her through the city, the sweet smelling aromas trailing a ways behind her, being shifted around by the wind and crossing the path of some weary passerby, causing them to look up, curious. Beautiful yellow, green, and brown. She had eyes full of exotic mystery, and a smile as mischievous and fun-loving as possible, bursting with excitement. And I spared a second glance.

The day was early, around 8:00. The bustling of the city had started not too long ago. I was not late for the meeting. No, that was impossible. Everyone else just had their clocks set fast…But all the same, I was rushing to get there.

Only one block left…around this turn was the entrance to the building. I could see the doorway…only a few more yards… crash!>. In my carelessness I ran into someone.

Not just ran into, but also fell over backwards, practically doing a somersault, then stood up quickly, trying to regain my composure, despite the muffled laughter of the young woman I had crashed into. I had ignored the hand she offered to help me up.

"Sorry" I said, brushing past her, with my head down, but I turned back to look twice when she said

"Oh it's not your fault; it happens to the best of us, Seto."

Well fine then. If she wasn't going to let me take the blame, then it was her fault. I guess that's what I get for being such a nice guy. And what right did she have to call me by my first name? I swear, people these days have no respect for those more important than them.

The entrance doors swung open automatically, as if they had been awaiting my late arrival. These elevators ran entirely too slow. I guess that's what you get for having remolding done on your own tower; you must use someone else's run-down office.

When I finally made my long expected entrance into the room, the entire company stood and gave me a bow with their heads. As if that would keep them in their jobs any longer than before.

When everyone was finally seated in their rightful places, I was interrupted by a lowly secretary, who came panting into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have horrific news about your brother; Mokuba has been in an accident."


	2. Chapter two

**Loneliness Befalls the Flawless**

Chapter two

Seto's PoV

I stood; staring. Just unblinkingly staring at his mangled frame. Had it not been for the clothes and the locket tag still hanging around his broken neck, he would have been unrecognizable-even to me.

That damn Jounouchi. It was his fault! His fault that my brother laid in this distorted mess! It was his fault that the car couldn't stop in time for the red light… and it was his fault that he didn't look into the incoming traffic before pulling out. He was gone; taken away on a stretcher first, so that he might have a chance of living. But not my brother. Not Mokuba. No, he would lie forever as a broken corpse in a dark section of the earth. And I can do nothing to prevent the maggots from eating his pale skin.

But it wasn't his fault. As much as I would love to blame Jounouchi for what has happened, I knew that it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I'm the only one to be blamed. If I had remembered to set the alarm; if I had remembered to take things slowly and not rush; if I had remembered to look out for him, then I wouldn't have made the mistake.

There was a meeting today, in an office ten minutes further than my own was from the school. You see, I was having renovations done on my own tower; genuine state of the art, top of the line quality. This was going to be the turnaround for Kaiba Corp; we were going to climb to the top again and no one would be able to beat us this time. We were going to be the best. Better than before; no one would be able to touch us. The only let down was that the transformations were going to take a couple of weeks. And I can't just shut down the company for that period of time; I couldn't even shut it down for a day without everything around the office going haywire. So, I had no choice but to rent out a space down town.

The wind tugged softly at my coat; it was getting colder. I put my hands into my pockets so that they might stop freezing, but that didn't help. It felt like winter; snow should be coming soon. I shouted at someone for help. Why did they leave my brother out here all alone? I bent down but did not touch him; I couldn't bring myself to. This was the last memory I would have of him. This was the last thing I would think about when I closed my eyes. His twisted cut up face and broken limbs. I grimaced and turned trying to pull myself together but to no avail. Quietly, I broke down. This would be something for the newspapers, "President of Kaiba Corp cries in public after killing his brother," but no one seemed to notice.

No one seemed to notice me at all. I must not have gotten hurt nearly as badly as Mokuba or even Jounouchi. It was no emergency to rush me off to the hospital. The only visible wound I could sense was the blood from my chin dried onto the collar of my jacket.

I could have dropped him off at school, I was well aware of that. I could have made the right turn at the light, but he insisted on being passive, and I sped off in the direction of work. I didn't care if he missed his first classes; I was selfish. But he insisted on doing what I wanted. He supported me no matter what I said; I was his big brother and he looked up to me.

"Mokuba, turn the radio back, I was listening to that."

"But Setoo" he wined, "his voice is so dull, it's putting me to sleep, why cant we listen to the rock station just this once?"

"I let you listen to the rock station yesterday, or have you forgotten? Remember? They were playing that repulsive 'Monkeys' song."

"The Gorillas, you mean," he retorted. "G-O-R-I-L-L-A-S."

"They teach you how to spell, I see."

And then it happened. The light turned yellow, but I didn't notice. By the time I did, it was too late. I slammed on the brakes, but my speed was too great and I smashed into the turning car. The airbags came out, propelling my head backwards into the seat and knocking me out. My last thought was about Mokuba: Had I reminded him to wear his seatbelt?


	3. Chapter three

**Loneliness Befalls the Flawless.**

Chapter three

Jou's PoV

The rain pounded gently on my head as I walked home from school. Though its rhythmic beating was hastening, my pace did not. I looked up and could see the grey sky with no signs of lightening. There was no immediate sign that this storm would pass, but I knew it would eventually subside; it always did.

The wind thickened, pulling my jacket back from my body, but I did not move to pull it tighter around me. The occasional rolling thunder brought my mind back before I was once again consumed in my thoughts.

My dad was at home with the flu of some sort, and was even less desirable to be around in these conditions. Though, in all truthfulness, there was never really a desirable time to be around the bastard. Work started in an hour and my mind was debating as to whether or not I should even waste my energy going home before it in the first place. I had no doubt that my father would need my assistance in some way or another, whether it be to prepare a snack for him or to call his whore of a girlfriend to invite her over to see the lazy ass. But I worked to support the both of us nonetheless; after all, there were only three months until I was eighteen- when I could officially move out and make it on my own.

My job wasn't anything special, nothing with good conditions or a significant pay, for that matter. Much to Anzu's dismay, the school had granted me permission to take up a part time job at none other than the infamous burger world. I was the head chef, which actually wasn't saying a lot, seeing as I was the older of the two of us. At first I kept the job a secret from my friends, not wanting them to worry that I was over exhorting myself. But like all good secrets, they are eventually figured out. Yugi was concerned for the first week, but after he realized that a part time job wasn't going to be the death of me, the tension between us cleared. Eventually he even insisted that he do my homework; but of coarse I didn't let him. I couldn't bring myself to burden him and more than I have already. He had no time for selfishness because he was always preoccupied with me. I wish I could make him stop for his own sake. After all, friends aren't supposed to make each other feel guilty about caring for one another.

Water began to rush down the street sides, threatening to carry away whomever was foolish enough to get near. It wasn't attached to anything; there was nothing to hold it back from what it wanted to do. The only thing it had to worry about was which direction it wanted to go in. I paused momentarily under a tree so shake the wetness out of my hair and then heard footsteps from behind. I turned to see Yugi running at me; a coat over his head and a worried look spread across his face.

"Yug you should--" I started, but was then interrupted by my best friend.

" Jou I'm worried! Grandpa isn't at the shop, and he didn't leave a note or anything. It's just not like him to take off like that. What if something terrible has happened like that time he fell down the stairs and was lying there for hours before anyone got to him!.."

He was clearly frantic. But he was right; it wasn't like Gramps to just run off without telling Yugi or leaving a note. I had an hour to kill anyways, so I guess chasing after his grandpa once again wouldn't hurt.

" Don' worry Yug, we'll find him. He couldn't have gone far; he doesn't have a car or anything. He's probably just out for another of his afternoon walks in the middle of a thunderstorm... heh.."

Yugi looked franticly from side to side yelling out 'Grandpa!' every few feet. The time was passing quickly and after we had walked only a few blocks, I found myself beginning to worry if I would still make it on time to work. Every time I would muster up the strength to tell Yugi hat I had to be going off to work, I shut my mouth. Though I did have a commitment to my job, I couldn't stand the thought of my best friend wandering around in the rain alone searching for his grandpa. I couldn't stand that thought more than anything, and that was saying a lot, seeing as how angry I had been at Kaiba today. His obsession with puppy-dog remarks seemed to be getting increasingly worse as the days progressed. Honestly, what gives him the right to make fun of me when he is the one with the issues... I wonder if he looks in the mirror in the morning; maybe then he would cut back on the amount of starch he washes his jackets in. But I suppose when you have that much money what else are you going to spend it on? Even when you do have a little brother.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted as he sprinted around the corner of the next street. "Grandpa!"

And sure enough, as I panted up to him I saw the figure of an elderly man. Not hurt, not in a state of fear or shock, but standing in the middle of the one way street staring up at the tops of the buildings, watching the rain fall straight down onto his face. I let a sigh of relief escape my lungs as I checked my watch; 15 minutes to spare. Perhaps I would make it to work just in time. My shoulders shook and I wished that I hadn't loaned my car to my dad for the day. Even if the car's heat didn't work very well, at least it proved as a shelter from the rain. But I guess it was for the best; if there has been an issue with his health, I would want him to at least be able to move himself to the doctor's on his own.

------- --- -- - - - - - - - -

My back is stiff and there is an aching pain in my leg. I move my finger and slowly come to. I come to…or so it may seem. The room stops spinning, but this is not the angle I am used to viewing it from.

(end chapter three)

(review?)


End file.
